Vampire Academy:It was just the spell
by xXBleeding-WingsXx
Summary: After Lissa is captured and brought back, Dimitri has to end things with Rose. How I thought things would happen before that.Written until what happens in the gym but will post the whole gym scene if asked Third story, please read! R&R! :


"Guardian Belikov, may I have a word?"

It was four days after Princess Vasilisa had been captured.

I was on my extra patrols I took to keep my mind off Rose. To be honest, they were pointless, everything reminded me of her. Right now it was something a common as the dirt I walked through. The deep brown brought me back to my bedroom, her deep brown eyes staring into mine.

"Of course, Guardian Petrov. "

We walked in silence to her office where she pointed to one of the chairs behind the desk where she sat.

"I'm going to get straight to it. The night Princess Vasilisa was taken, you and Rose were not under an attack spell."

I was taken aback. It was said as a statement. She knew. Bile rose to the base of my throat, obstructing my air supply. I gave a small cough to clear my throat and to restore my talking ability I never knew I lost until I started sputtering random words at her.

"How?" I shook my head and rephrased. "Why? Why would you think…?"

She cut me off.

"Don't play with me Belikov. Right now it's the truth I'm after- I already know the lie."

I hung my head. Right now I could not hide the emotions that were showing on my face. I was in too my shock to put on the mask that usually comes to me so easily.

Another thought ran through my head. She didn't understand. She probably thought I was some sick older man taking advantage of a beautiful 17 year old known for that kind of behavior.

If she knew the whole cover up was a lie, it wouldn't help me to lie now, it would just dig Rose and I a deeper hole. I felt as if I was betraying Rose, having to give into Alberta. I felt powerless and weak, and most of all, I was stupid. I work under Petrov, I report to her, and I was foolish to think I could get away with this without anybody catching us out.

"No, Guardian Petrov. It was not an attack spell."

"Shocker! I already know that! What I want to know is why was she with you while her best friend was being kidnapped? Better yet, why was she in your shirt?"

"When we told everyone that we were put under a spell by Mr. Dashkov, we were not lying. She was with me while Lissa was being taken was because that's what the spell made her do- come to me and keep the both of us busy."

"And it kept you busy where, exactly?"

I hesitated. I felt dirty revealing this to Alberta. This was between Rose and I. But I knew that no matter how close Alberta and I got in the past, this situation affected everyone in the school. Everyone I swore to protect.

"Um. I-we were in my room."

"You let a student into your room?"

"She said it was important for her to talk to me. I let her in so we would not need to talk in the hall."

"Ah. And what happened once she was in the comforts of your bedroom?"

I shook my head and did not answer. If I let Alberta think the worse and it turned out that Rose and I had not gone as far as she suspected, it may make the situation better. I hoped.

"Is that your answer? A shake of your head? Because the timeline suggests that you two were in your room for quite some time…"

"No, you are assuming too much." It was a good plan. Her eyes shot up and her face was stunned.

There was silence for a long time while she thought it through.

She broke the silence. "Why do you say I assume too much?"

"Because Rose and I didn't… The necklace removed the control I had to resist Rose. Once I removed the necklace, I realized what was happening. I stopped."

"I believe that is what happened. That you stopped. But how far were you when you thought it necessary for her not to be wearing a necklace?"

My head dropped. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that Rose had no clothes on, and I wasn't far behind.

"No answer again?"

She sighed. She started massaging her temples, elbows on the table as if this was giving her a headache.

More silence.

"Ok. Here's the deal. You did stop once you figured out what was happening, I know lots of men wouldn't have, so I'm giving you that. I heard you have suspended practices with Rose; don't start those up again until my say so. Keep the extra patrols you asked for, and I'll give you 3 more patrols a week."

I sighed in relief and I think I smiled a bit. This wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought. I could do a few more patrols easy! I still had a job, rose still has a school.

"Wipe that smile off your face. Whatever you and Rose have, it's going to end. Today. You hear me? **Anything** unprofessional I see, hear, think is happening; be it a sideways glance, a comment or kiss and this situation will be above me. I am giving you a chance. This should be taken to members of the Court, and don't think you would get this much pardon if the Court does step in. Keep to your story and make it more believable than what you were saying- I saw through that once you spoke it! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Guardian Petrov. I understand. Thank you!"

She nodded towards the door and began some work that had piled on her desk since the Princess's capture.

I headed to the gym. I needed to think and a way to take out my worries. It could get to Court if I don't break things off with Rose- if there still was something with the way I have been avoiding her.

I had to do it. This could end Roses' time at this school. Headmistress Kirova did not need another reason to send Rose away.

I was in the gym for what must have been hours. With every punch and kick I thought of what I would say to Rose. How could I let her go when I felt like I had just gotten her? This was too soon. Too hard.

A punch.

Because even though I had never admitted it to myself, I knew I loved her. And I wished that as soon as I could experience that love, I had to end it.

Another punch.

And with each punch I gave, I got two back in return.

It wasn't until I looked at my watch did I stop. I had been here for 3 hours, on the giving and receiving end of my anger.

I had had enough. More than enough; I was exhausted. It didn't help that I hadn't been sleeping well. Thinking of her; always of her.

I packed up and headed for the door. I had a patrol soon, just like it would be for a long time.

What I hadn't been expecting was Rose.

If I left now, I wouldn't have to talk to Rose, and she would not hate me until a later date when I would inevitably have to talk with her.

That sounded best right now. I started to walk past her.

I stopped. It wasn't fair to her. To prolong the end result. To continue avoiding her.

For the first time that I could remember, there was an uncomfortable silence that hung.

I thought of what I could say to her, but every one of them made me internally flinch.

How could I do this?

And the answer came to me, and as much as I hated it, it inspired me: I would do it because it was what would be better for Rose.

With that thought locked in my head, I took a breath and began the conversation that would rip my heart out. "Rose…"


End file.
